


Jealous

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Hermione and Ron are arguing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 20 - Angry Sex

“For the last time, Ronald, I wasn’t flirting!” Hermione Granger yelled while slipping off her heels. She had a taxing day at work and she had to deal with Cormac McLaggen coming around and bothering her again. Ron had stopped by for lunch only for him to catch sight of the old school rival. Hermione had rolled her eyes and continued working while the two eyed each other in front of all of her coworkers at the Ministry. It had been a short blessing that Ron had managed to keep his temper in check and not make a scene. 

“Well, it sure looked like it! You were smiling at the git!” Hermione was five seconds away from hitting Ron upside the head but she took a calming breath and continued to unbutton her blouse. All she wanted to do was change into something more comfortable and curl up with a good book. 

“It’s called being polite!” She countered turning to glare at the redhead. He was pulling off his Auror robes with a roughness that showed just how angry he was. Hermione scoffed and tried to rein in her anger. It did no good when they went around like this. They were both stubborn enough for their arguments to go on and on. She huffed and pulled off her robes and the skirt she wore underneath.

“It looked a little more than being polite,” Ron said under his breath. Hermione stiffened and turned to her husband with a deathly glare. He was down to his underclothes when she finally walked up to him and pushed him so that he fell back onto their bed. “Oi!” Hermione shrugged off her blouse and climbed onto the bed so that she was in his lap.

“I’m married to _you_, Ronald Weasley. And you will show me a bit more respect than that!” She was pulling on his briefs and not sure what to do he lifted his hips so that she could pull them off. He was looking at her stunned by the change of events. Hermione was still angry but she was also tugging on his cock. He got hard instantly as he always did when it came to his wife. His anger dissipated when she climbed on top of him but she was still simmering away.

“Hermione,” he said softly but she just reached down to pull her underwear to the side and fit his cock against her wet center. He groaned as she sank onto his cock. She pushed down on his chest so that he couldn’t move and she rode him slow and deep. Her nails were slightly digging into his chest but he didn’t mind. 

“Was I flirting?” she asked sternly. Ron shook his head and tried to hold onto her hips only for her to push his hands away. She stopped moving and he groaned in frustration.

“No, you weren’t! I was just jealous!” he said in desperation. He was so close and he just needed a little more. Hermione seemed pleased with his answer for she started riding him again. She rode him fast and hard. He reached over to rub at her clit and was pleased that she didn’t swat his hand away again. Hermione arched her back as she came and Ron took the opportunity to grab onto her hips and thrust a couple more times. He came with a deep groan. 

“Ron Weasley, what am I going to do with you?” she said softly falling onto his chest and kissing him.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that. I actually wrote about a canon relationship. Can't remember if I've done that before.  
Trying to finish these up. Also, not sure if this counts as angry sex but it's the idea I came up with.


End file.
